In an emergency, there is little time, if any, to ascertain the nature of a threat. For example, when hostile parties forcefully attempt to gain entry to a room, protecting those at risk becomes a top priority. As a security measure, those at risk should shut doors to prevent potential threats from entry. However, due to ensuing panic, unfamiliarity of surroundings, or because those stranded in rooms seek cover, the opportunity to properly seal an entrance may not exist. Even correctly shut doors may not have locking mechanisms to remain closed. Further, intruders can access a locked door with keys or by forced entry. Violent open-and-close movements, repeated ramming forces, and swift, powerful strikes are all ways threatening parties can gain access to a room with an inwardly swinging door regardless of its locking mechanisms.
The stronger the force used to breach a room, the likelier a typical anti-breach tool will fail. Most tools known in the art become less effective as the force applied against them increases. Conventional ways of preventing a door from inwardly opening involve cumbersome tools and devices that often snap, break, slip, and/or slide when a sufficient force is applied against them. Usually anchored underneath a doorknob, these tools extend to the ground at some point in front of the door. Constant back-and-forth jerking motions can easily jostle them loose. Without proper anchoring into the door the tool has a greater chance to freely slide away and fall off the door.
Fixing the tool to the door by welding or with hardware may circumvent these problems. However, these tools are impractical for a number of reasons, as they: are not transportable; are not cost effective; permanently leave holes and other structural flaws in doors; and if they have not yet been installed at the time of an emergency, they cannot be easily or quickly attached.
Other anti-breach devices known in the art contain complex mechanical assemblies involving gears and/or chains. If one part in the assembly fails then the entire device becomes useless. A threatening party who violently and repeatedly pushes against a door can easily loosen a chain or dislodge a gear. Additional devices in the art utilize sophisticated electronic components. Unfortunately, there is no guarantee that electronic anti-breach devices will have the necessary electricity to operate in an emergency. Threatening parties can easily cut power sources to rooms, and, for various reasons, emergency responders may need to cut power, thus inadvertently enabling breach conditions.
If those at risk need to evacuate, permanently fixed tools must stay behind, leaving subsequently encountered doors unprotected. Effective anti-breach tools must travel with those at risk to guard against the possibility of unlocked doors. Prohibitively heavy or cumbersome tools cannot travel with those at risk even if they do not require permanent anchoring. Many of the known tools in the art having numerous parts may weigh too much to easily be carried from room to room in an emergency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a portable access prevention device that does not snap, break, slip, and/or slide when a force is applied against it, becomes more resistant to an opposing force as that opposing force increases, is easily transportable, is cost effective, and does not require electricity or intricate mechanical assemblies.